


The normal

by Mufffy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bullying, Connor is protective bf, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, TINY TINY angst, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Evan is bullied and Connor steps in?? then,, blood? and fluff ?





	The normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [connormurphyismychild (aMagizoologistNamedAsh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMagizoologistNamedAsh/gifts).



> IT TOOK ME ALL DAY AND I HAVE LIKE 20 MINUTES TO SPARE HAHAHAH  
> And as i promised, Evan X Connor

“See you next period?” Connor suggested, stopping in the hall, making sure to turn toward the wall so Evan wasn’t near the other students, He knew Evan was still anxious and nervous even after his progress growth through therapy

Evan jumped slightly but smiled, still holding Connor’s hand as he smiled a little wider “Y-Yeah, Next period, Lunch. Got it-“ he swallowed and stared at Connor intently still smiling

“Yep, You remembered” he pulled Evan a little closer to kiss his forehead, knowing Evan would dip his head down and tense his shoulders like always, but he knew Evan enjoyed it still. He liked it when Evan  tensed up, in the good way, He liked the way Evan stuttered and repeated words when he was nervous.

“I yeah- I did!” Evan laughed, blushing lightly as Connor slowly took his hands away, letting his finger tips drag across Evan’s, holding his hand up still after they had let go of their hand. Evan and Connor watching each other a little before Evan turned around, letting Connor know it was okay to leave

Connor made his way to class safely, Evan pre-usual getting shoved in the hall, hit in the side or in the head. He always apologized after, thinking he did something wrong but he was happy, He would always make his way to class no matter what, only crying silently before class ends and goes to see Connor again

It was the normal

Evan leaves class and walks half way down the hall and stops in his usual tile in the hallway, He waits like usual and shuffles his feet lightly as he moves back into his square until he sees Connor, hugs him and takes his hand just as before, walking down the hall

Evan looks down at their feet, always noticing the little things like how Connor’s steps were a little behind his own, of course he never realized that Connor was slower so Evan wasn’t forced to walk fast

“Anything in study hall?” Connor asks, snapping Evan out his thoughts, looking up at him. Connor just smiles and looks forward, making sure not to stare at Evan or glance at him to make him nervous or pressure him, He knew Evan pretty well by now not to

“Well I- I finished the bio lab, lab- And listened to music, And might’ve fin-finished uh, the English paper” Evan smiled, glaring at Connor as he looked back at him

Connor just smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze, A silent “I love you” Connor had been using for the past few months since Evan was still uncomfortable, Like how he would always wear his hoodie in certain classes so it’d be warm for Evan in the cold classroom

“Nice job Ev!” He laughed “The one due seventh period? ..Today” he laughed, rocking their hands back and forth happily. It was rare that Connor would smile, but even more rare to frown around Evan

“Thanks!” Evan squeaked lightly, turning the corner into the cafeteria to sit at the end of the table, Like normal. He put his backpack in the seat next to him, knowing that no one sits with Evan and Connor “And.. yes, but I was finishing the letters last night, So thats an excuse. Your feelings are more important than school work” Evan laughed as Connor sat across from him, almost with a dum founded face as he just scared intently at his boyfriend

Evan stared back, tensing his shoulders lightly as he looked down and back up, shirting his eyes to the side, looking back at Connor before swallowing “Uh.. Con-Connor..?” He mumbled, his hands on the edge of the table, still nervous

Connor smiled widely, leaning over a little “Evan do you know what you just did?!” He laughed, reaching across the table for his hands “You’re incredible!”

He blinked, staring at Connor, smiling lightly “Uhm,, no??” He laughed a little, shrugging, a slight blush appear on his cheeks as Connor kissed his nose, Evan tightening his grip on Connor’s hands a little “Wait- What did I do?!”

Connor smiled, letting Evan’s nails dig into his hands, knowing it’s calming to him “Well first off, You said a long sentence without stuttering or pausing! And above that, You’re applying your therapy lessons in real life situations, Im so proud of you!” He grinned

Evan could help but smile, tilting his head slightly “I did, didn’t I?!” He gasped, letting go of Connor’s hands “Maybe I can be normal after all! Make eye contact with people, Smile in the hallway and keep my head up! Read- Read out loud in front of the cl- okay maybe not t-that far” he mumbled, only stuttering a little at the end, but He’s doing better

He always stutters in the morning from being nervous, scared, worried about people trying to talk to him or bump into them, afraid to say sorry to some because they’d laugh or say ‘Its okay’ but its not okay because that means that Evan had a conversation. Avoiding people, He could do, but deli barely trying to talk to people made him sick to his stomach!

( btw, I’m literally like evan )

Connor shook his head, letting evan mess with his hands “No.. But one day you will, and won’t that be fun? To make new friends and be able to talk to them- If not i mean.. You can freak out a little, calm down, and maybe they’ll ask whats wrong and you can explain” He smiled, feeling evan’s fingers tighten on Connor’s hand “Relax, I didn’t say today”

Evan nodded, still looking down “Yeah but.. I mean, They’ll just think I’m weird- really weird, weird,, weird then” he mumbled and swallowed

Connor nodded, understanding a little “Well how about we forget about it for now? I can tell its making you uncomfortable” he whispered, feeling evan’s sharp finger nails leave his skin with new cuts on his hands, bleeding a little, but he smiled anyways, taking his hands away. He was used to Evan doing it, He kind of liked that he was able to calm Evan down at that

Evan shook his head, propping his head on his hands to rest his elbows in the table “Im not really that uh, hungry” he shrugged, closing his eyes a little

Connor blinked, knowing Evan refused to eat when either A. He was sick or feeling bad or B. Something was so saddening to him that he wasn’t hungry anymore. He never knew which one unless Evan had told him he was sick, but he didn’t tell Connor he was sick, but Connor also knew Evan wouldn’t talk if something was on his mind. 

“Something wrong?” Connor frowned, leaning his head down to look at Evan as he opened his eyes, earning a slight blush “Feeling sick?” he pried only a little, always knowing when to stop though

Evan looked down at him, leaning back slightly as he shrugged “Nothing” he laughed, leaning froward to kiss his head, laying his head on the table to be eye level with Connor, lightly smiling

Connor saw the smile and took the opportunity to try and pry more “Something..” he mumbled into his arms, still smiling for Evan

“I guess- guess there’s something” he shrugged, slowly sitting up, stretching his arms in front of him to hold Connor’s hand again, messing with the bracelet he had made him a month ago. 

It’s the small details, it was a small bracelet that just said “Evan Hansen” on it, but Connor refused to take it off, even wore it on the outside of his jacket sleeve

Connor noticed the slight stutter but wanted a little more “Do you want to talk about it?” He offered, feeling the stretchy string on his arm being pulled and gently released so it wouldn’t snap on his wrist

Evan just shrugged, thinking to himself as he looked down, his smile starting to fade “I know you care, but-“

Connor cut him off with a cough and a quick reach for Evan’s hand “There’s no need..” he whispered, pulling Evan’s hand up to his mouth, gently kissing it to make him blush “You don’t have to eat, but please do later” Connor looks at him with slightly sad eyes before letting go of his hand

“Promise” Evan smiled, jumping slightly at the bell before standing up and stretched, picking up his bag to walk to the door, waiting patiently for Connor to get up with his bag, walking up to him to take his hand, walking down the hall

“Then.. will you talk later about it to me?” Connor suggested, looking sideways at him, knowing he was smiling and pretty sure it was okay to ask

Evan hummed, thinking about it for a minutes before giggling “Nah, Its not that important” Connor frowned, knowing it was even worse

Connor thought about it. He really thought about trying to force it out of him, Sure he thought about it for about 10 seconds before knowing better but he thought about it. He still knew better than to pressure his boyfriend too much though

They stopped in the usual spot after lunch, Connor kissed Evan’s head knowing he’d tense up, to his surprise he didn’t tense so bad. Whether it was him being sad or him getting used to it, there was still a smile on his face and Connor thought for the best

Evan was the first to let go, letting his fingers drift apart from Connor’s finger tips as he walked before giving a light wave and walking down the hall. Connor couldn’t help but watch him, watch him walk into the classroom before walking down the hall to his class

45 minutes later coming back out to search the halls for Evan, school was over, it was three five teen so he didn’t understand where Evan was, He walked to the normal spot, waiting for a few minutes and grew slightly nervous

Evan was never late, He had a fear of it, He was always on time, waiting for Connor, even when Connor wasn’t at school Evan would forget he was gone and decided to wait before remembering. Connor knew something was wrong but hoped he was just in the bathroom, talking to himself in the hall to calm himself down, talking on the phone, no wait he had a fear of that

A bang against a locker down the hall snapped him out of his thoughts, slowly turning to look down at but of course Evan being shoved into a locker by someone, Connor blinked before looking completely irritated, walking quietly down the hall before putting a finger to his mouth, making sure Evan didn’t give him away

“How does it feel to be gay? Dumb ass, You aren’t even worth a girl’s attention!” The boy laughed, raising his fist before Connor stepped in, grabbing his wrist

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Connor smiled, almost like an insane person, tilting his head “Are you saying my boyfriend isn’t worth love? You’re just.. asking for me to shove your skull into a locker aren’t you?” Connor laughed a little, his shoulders bouncing

The boy fought back, trying to hit Evan before Connor slammed his fist next to Evan, making sure to cover Evan’s whole body with his much taller one 

“Oh whatever, i don’t see your name on him so its not like you care” Connor blinked, immediately gesturing to Evan’s bracelet with “Connor Murphy” on it

“Sentimental Trash” 

“Oh you’re asking for it now-” Connor started, taking his hand away from the incredibly dented locker before Evan wrapped his arms around Connor’s torso, gripping the front of his shirt to pull him back slightly

Connor took a breathe to recollect his thoughts, Evan was probably scared, okay he was defiantly scared, if they stayed any longer Connor would most likely hit this boy and scare Evan more, the guy would yell more to make Evan feel bad about himself or start to target Connor which would make Evan feel bad because he got involved. Safest option was to turn to his side, putting an arm around Evan as they walked a little, keeping an eye on the asshole who hurt Evan

Connor after a few minutes of walking down the side walk, looked down at Evan who has started crying at some point in a while, He guessed back at school “Hey.. Evan, It’s okay- Everything is going to be okay” he smiled, trying to keep his anger under control to keep Evan calm

Evan nodded, not going to talk after a while before finally loosening his grip on Connor’s jacket, dropping his arms completely as he took a deep breathe, now walking with Connor’s arm around him

Connor still frowning, patted his back making him jump “Sorry..” he mumbled “Uh.. Was that about lunch?” he looked down at Evan to see a slight nod, his anger suddenly surging through him again

“But it’s fine really, i mean he- he only had uh, hit me once so- so i mean it’s alright.. Alright. Alright” he smiled, looking up at Connor for reassurance, Connor’s expression changing drastically as he clenched his left hand trying to stay calm

“Thats.. not right Evan, He shouldn’t have hit you and I’ll make sure it won’t happen again” he smiled, kissed Evan’s temple before hearing a wince and looked at Evan’s face better to see a bruise near his eye “..This guy better hope he can pay for life support”

“Connor!” Evan laughed a little, walking with him to the door of his house like usual, waiting for the much softer kiss on the forehead than Evan expected before he stood on his toes, having to lean and pull on Connor just to be able to kiss his chin

Connor blushed lightly, unable to not laugh at his gesture, leaning down lightly for Evan to kiss his cheek “So short” Connor whispered as Evan walked inside, glancing back only to stick his tongue out at Connor, the last glimpse of Evan in his boyfriend’s over sized jacket, honestly way too big for him but he mainly stole it for the smell

“I’ll be over later tonight!” Connor called through the barely opened door before a quiet “Okay” could be heard by Evan, Connor smiled and made his way down the side walk. Plans have been made

_______________________

The time was nearly twelve at night when a knock came on Evan’s door step, his mom was away late at work and he had fallen asleep at the desk, waking up fairly quickly with a quick yawn, trying to register what was going on before he stood up, rubbing Connor’s jacket for a slight bit of warmth before opening the door, completely out of it

Connor was about to knock again before hugging Evan, noticing he must have just woken up, mostly because he didn’t hug him back or notice the blood nor the bruises all over his face “Hey Ev” he whispered, holding him closely wanting to just stand in the moment

Evan mumbled a quiet “Morning” before hugging back, yawning again and rubbed his eyes. No wonder it took forever to get Evan out of bed, between him being tired and his anxiety Connor guessed they combined

“What are you doing here??” Evan mumbled, coming back to reality a little, looking up at Connor, his vision slightly blurry before his eyes widen “Connor what the fuck did you do?!” he gasped a little, blinking to see if he was just dreaming

Connor smiled, kissing his forehead “Talked with an asshole was all” he let out a short sigh before Evan slowly took his arm, pulling him inside the house letting the door close

“God- Connor i told you that shit didn’t matter” he sighed, still half mumbling before walking into the bathroom, flipping the light on and pulled the stool to the vanity shelf thing out for Connor to sit down, realizing all the blood in his hair “Connor..” he whispered, rolling up his sleeves

“Thats like, three swear words in a day,.. You doing okay Eva- Ah” he winced at the sudden hot rag on his face before relaxing into it, letting evan clean his face

“Of course I’m fine but you are not” Evan mumbled, looking Connor in the eyes “Sorry, Just.. Sorry” he mumbled, moving the rag to the other side of his face before the whole side of the rag was stained with blood “Connor…” he whispered

Connor looked at the rag and back at Evan “It wasn’t okay..” he mumbled “Im fine, Really- Im used to this. It’s the normal” he smiled, suddenly confused at Evan taking his shirt off, blood dripping down his chest and down his back a little. Now only in his skinny jeans and shoes

Evan sighed and Connor sat uncomfortable, but let him, knowing Evan wouldn’t be okay if he knew he wasn’t okay “Thanks”

Evan looked in the mirror to see Connor’s smile, lightly blushing before putting the rag on Connor’s back, pulling his hair up a little, his hands completely stained in blood now

“Uh… Thats not mine i swear-“ Connor started before Evan squeaked, washing his hands

“Are you telling me you actually hurt this kid over me?! Connor!!” he mumbled, going back to Connor, this time standing in front of him to start messing with his hair

“Well.. I mean yeah” he mumbled, looking down a little “He hit you- Im not letting that slide” he said plain and clear, watching Evan’s hands pull away covered in bubbles “Are you washing my hair..?” he mumbled, feeling his hair

Evan nodded “You should’ve just let it go” he sighed “But yeah, it’s covered in blood and dirt- Were you.. Rolling around on the ground?” he mumbled, scratching Connor’s scalp

It relaxed him, Evan digging his nails into his scalp was just relaxing, the way the shampoo mixed in with the water it felt weird but knew, As if Evan had been taught to do it differently

( Why the fuck am i going into detail about this wtf,, )

Connor closed his eyes a little before his hair was pulled back a little to be rinsed, He sat his head back up and lightly shook his head like a dog, sitting up more to look up at Evan

Evan squeaked, covering his face before laughing, grabbing a towel to dry his hair, covering his eyes a little before Connor looked up, wrapping his arms around Evan’s torso, honestly not caring what happened. He could feel Evan’s slight movements, him switching knees to bounce on and switching hands to dry his hair with. Connor could feel Evan’s steady breathe, could’ve swore he heard him squeak when he lowered his hands down to Evan’s hips, letting them rest comfortably there, leaning his wet face and hair against Evan’s stomach

Evan sighed, continuing to dry his hair anyways before putting the towel down, pulling Connor’s hair back to kiss his forehead, walking only a few inches as Connor still hugged him, refusing to let go Evan guessed

He opened a box to take out a band-aid, putting one on Connor’s back and made him look up, putting one on his forehead, lightly kissing it and put another on his cheek, lightly kissing it before biting his lip

He swallowed and put a hand on Connor’s cheek to flatten the band-aid before slowly kissing him, extremely slow before his face grew red and had to pull away, putting another bigger patch on Connor’s shoulder

Connor stared up at him, smiling as he nuzzled into Evan’s chest more, hearing his sleigh mumbles “That was so awkward” he sighed “Im sorry Connor” he smiled thought, hugging him before closing the box and standing on his toes, Connor still not letting go as he puts the box up

“You’re awkward.. and It was amazing” he smiled, standing up with a small groaned as his shoulders ached, reaching to put his shirt back on

“You should serious lay down, Please..” Evan frowned and stood on the stool, even then on his toes, Just to kiss Connor again

Connor smiled, wrapping his arms around Evan happily as he picked him up with a slight squeal of Evan as he clung to Connor for dear life, unable to grip his back, knowing it would hurt him

“It’s alright” Connor laughed, sitting on the couch now with Evan next to him, knowing it made him slightly uncomfortable. 

Evan immediately crawled back into Connor’s arms, cuddling into his chest, yawning a little before rubbing his eyes “No offense but can you not get into a fight in the middle of the night next time,, or at all?” he giggled lightly, letting his head rest on Connor’s shoulder, his cheek slightly sliding into his collar bone as if it fit perfect

Connor put an arm around him, knowing he was happy this way “For you.. I’ll be normal again” he whispered, kissing Evan’s head as he fell asleep


End file.
